Villain
by toygungun
Summary: He'll do everything for Kaoru after all she's the love of his life. No one could be compared to her. Even if it means that he'll have to kill. He'll do it without hesitation.
**Disclaimer: I don't own demashita power puff girls z and the lyrics written here. the title i think is secret love song. they're not mine. if they are then i would consider myself as awesome. lol**

 **This is for OWNING! My gift for her. she doesn't have the choice. it's all i got!**

 **Villain**

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_ _Cause I'm yours._

* * *

" _Hey hey listen to this." Kaoru snickered scooting closer to Butch as she gave him the other end of her ear phones._

" _What is it?" He asked curious as to what she's going to make him listen to._

" _There's this song Momoko and Miyako made me sing." Kaoru said grinning like an idiot though the boy could tell she's slightly embarrass about it._

" _Again? So you finally decided to let me hear them huh?" he teased tickling Kaoru on her side._

" _Stop it you asshole." She pushed him away laughing. "Fine! I won't let you hear them."_

" _No no no. Let me please." He pleaded taking her hands onto his, giving an amused smile._

" _You're just going to tease me. So nope." She pouted and hid her phone behind her back._

" _Oh c'mon on you little minx." He chided playfully and tried to take the phone behind her back._

" _No way douche face!" She laughed as she hurriedly scooted away but only to be pinned down by Butch, faces inches apart._

 _She could feel him breath heavily._

" _You pervert." She teased. "You're so not listening to it."_

" _Fine with me." He answered looking at her hungrily._

 _He devoured her waiting lips roughly making her hum in pleasure. Their tongues dances in perfect sync, as they kiss each other like there's no tomorrow._

" _You're that excited already." She taunted kneeing him and breathing heavily which in return he moaned lowly._

" _You're the one who's all wet here." She gasped as she felt his hands squeeze her, his finger probing._

" _Pervert."_

* * *

His alarm went off, taking him away from his thoughts.

'She'll be fine.' He thought to himself as he took his handgun with him.

"Butch you ready?" Brick asked filling his gun with bullets while boomer on the other hand is on the computer checking whether the system is perfect as it should be.

"Just let me get my knife." He said making his way to the other room where he located his knife and placed it into its sheath.

"The system's good. Within an hour it's going to start." Boomer said as he went to the fridge and took a last minute snack. "If everything goes with the plan, then the rescue mission will be a success."

"Let's go." Brick commanded in which they followed, leaving the house and taking off to the sky.

'She'll be fine.' Butch repeated to himself.

* * *

" _You can't sleep?" She asked next to him blinking._

" _Yeah." He answered shifting his position to scoot closer to her. "Sing me a song?"_

" _No way." She laughed hitting him with a pillow._

" _C'mon Kaoru. Just one." He asked admiring the beauty next to him._

" _Tell me why you can't sleep first." She said caressing his cheek._

" _Nightmares." He answered leaning in to her touch as he remembered the nights he could see himself drenched in blood._

" _What kind of nightmares?" She asked, worry evident in her eyes._

" _Scary ones" He answered jokingly in which she squeeze his cheeks in return._

" _Well obviously, stupid." She sighed. "I don't really know any song though."_

" _It's okay. As long as I can hear your voice, I'll be fine." He said hugging her tightly in his arms. "Just stay by my side."_

" _You do know I have school tomorrow right?" She chuckled not breaking away._

" _Screw school." They both laughed._

* * *

Butch slowly descended from the sky as he reached his destination. He was earlier than planned. So he took the time to admire the building in front of him.

"I wonder if Kaoru can design buildings like this when she becomes an architect." He asked himself smiling and then saw the sweets shop a couple of blocks away.

* * *

" _Are you sure you want to eat here?" Kaoru asked slowly backing away._

" _C'mon it's our date! And I got to decide this time where we go, so man up." He laughed pulling her by the hand inside the store._

" _Man up you say. That's really hard to do when I'm in a dress you know." She grumbled as they took their seats._

" _And you look beautiful in it. Cause after all I'm the one who gave it to you." He smiled and took the menu from the waitress._

" _Yeah yeah." She replied head looking down and blushing from the unexpected comment. "What are you getting?"_

" _I'm gonna have some ice mocha and a blueberry cheesecake." He answered giving the menu to her._

" _I don't really know what to get." She said confused with all the sweets suddenly introduced to her._

" _Then perhaps a salad for the lady." He snickered stopping himself from laughing._

" _Fuck you." She answered laughing at his joke. "I'm going to have some Frappuccino and baked mac at that."_

" _They have baked mac?"_

" _Yup." She chuckled showing him the pic. "Anyway, there's this party at school. Wanna come?"_

" _You mean Prom?" He asked calling the waitress._

" _Yeah prom but not really that great." She answered shifting on her seat._

" _Sure I'd go." He answered smiling. "If the school lets me inside that is. You know them. They don't want some troublemakers inside."_

" _Just fly in. I'll wait for you at the rooftop."_

" _In a dress?"_

" _In a dress."_

* * *

"Yeah I've secured him." Butch said knife on the throat of his victim.

"Please let me go! I'll give you anything!" the man answered panicking as he felt the edge of the knife that could end his life.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Butch said smiling emptily. "Give me the code to the Room X446."

"WHAT?! I can't do that! I can't!" he answered.

"Really?" he said pushing the knife making the neck bleed.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I don't know!" the man pleaded eyes dripping with tears.

"What do you mean you don't know? C'mon doctor, we all know about you being part of it."

"MOJO! Mojo has it!" The man screamed.

"He's fucking dead!" Butch cursed and pushed the man to the ground face first. "You better start talking doctor."

"He's alive! Underground! He's hiding there!" he answered nose bleeding from the impact.

"I saw the monkey die right in front of my eyes. Then you're telling me he's alive?" Butch asked foot on the man's head.

"He phoned me! A few weeks ago!" he cried.

"What did he say?" Butch asked putting force on his foot.

"Long live Scientia." With that the man bit his tongue.

"SHIT!" Butch immediately check if the man's dead. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

" _You really look beautiful tonight." He said as they slowly danced on the rooftop with the music from the gymnasium._

" _Thanks handsome." She chuckled. "Your suit is something. Where'd you get it?"_

" _I borrowed it." He answered looking up._

" _You stole it didn't you? Shit." She said hitting him slightly at his chest._

" _I'd like to use the word borrow." He said with a laugh. "I'm returning it right after. Don't worry. Well unless you suddenly decided to get down and dirty I might send it first to dry cleaner."_

" _You pervert!" she laughed._

" _Anyway, what's with that song?" Butch asked as he listened to the song coming out of the gym. Still dancing._

" _Momoko's in the committee and decide to play her playlist for this part." Kaoru answered smiling at the memory._

" _This is really a sad song." Butch said placing his forehead on hers._

" _Yeah. Do you think there'll be a time I could walk outside with you without those stares?" She asked, hands on his neck, playing with his hair._

" _I'll do something about it." He answered smiling at her. "You can kiss me, though it's not the dance floor but since we're dancing, it should count."_

" _You idiot." She smiled kissing him._

* * *

"Be careful. Mojo's alive."

"What?! How could that happen? I killed him myself!" Brick said surprised.

"We got another problem though." Butch said staring at the doctor's corpse. "The doctor killed himself. He didn't give me the code. What now?"

"You didn't stop him?" Brick answered angrily.

"I didn't see it coming. Should I locate Mojo?"

"Do it fast. We don't have any time to waste."

"Got it."

* * *

" _You like them?" He asked surprised._

" _Yeah I mean they're super heroes. Who wouldn't?" Kaoru answered smiling as she stare at the poster of Buttercup at her room. "But well I guess you don't because you used to be a villain. What's she like?"_

" _Mean." Butch answered unamused._

" _Seriously? That's something." She laughed._

" _Anyway, she's gone and the rest of them. Probably dead. I don't know." Butch said laying on her bed, uninterested. "Shouldn't you hate them? After all they left just like that, leaving the city in trouble."_

" _Well, that's true." She said with a sad smile. "Though the city recovered fast. That's something."_

" _Well yeah you're right. Thanks to Utonium." He sighed._

" _If they'd come back would you like it?" she asked which surprised him._

" _No."_

* * *

"Don't even think of running away." Butch said as he grabbed mojo by the collar. "So, why aren't you dead?"

"It's been so long and that's all you ask?" Mojo smirked, head bleeding from the struggle earlier.

"You don't have the right to act highly right now you know." Butch said and threw the monkey hard on the floor.

"You've change a lot I'd say." Mojo said struggling to get up.

"I don't care." He kicked him on his stomach and crouched down. "Right tell me the code to room X446."

"What are you planning?" the monkey asked coughing with blood.

"You think I'm stupid enough to tell you?" Butch asked looking at him with no mercy.

"If you're Boomer, then maybe you would." Mojo said laughing.

"Too bad I'm Butch, the brutal one. So tell me the code."

"There's no way I'm telling you!" Mojo yelled clutching his chest which caught Butch's attention.

"Right. I remember now. Your group does those things. Implants." Butch said smiling devilishly.

"What are saying?" Mojo asked scared.

"You don't know the code. But you have it." Mojo immediately pushed him away and tried his best to run away but his effort was in disdain for Butch immediately grabbed his neck making him gasp for breath.

"Just like Doctor said you have it. Inside you."

With that he pierced Mojo's chest and took his heart out, seeing it beat so slightly and stop immediately. He crushed it, making its juices splash onto him and see the small chip located inside.

"Gotcha." He smiled and dialed Boomer. "I got a chip I'll send its contents to you."

"Okay. You have a device with you right?" Boomer asked.

"I have." He said as he inserted the chip.

"Okay done. It's here. Call you later." With that the call ended and his job is finished for the time being.

"Damn it." He murmured as he saw the stain of blood on him. "This is my favorite shir—"

"Butch?" A familiar voice called out to him. But he couldn't tell who.

'A woman?' he asked himself as he turned around to see who it is. "Buttercup?"

He couldn't explain the look on her face. Like he'd care anyway.

'Well at least I got something to have fun with for the time being.' He thought to himself as he smiled mischievously.

Buttercup on the other hand was horrified. She looked at him, covered in blood smiling deviously like a murderer would.

'Who's blood?' She asked herself and saw a familiar body not so far from Butch.

"Mojo?" She stuttered surprise at what she'd seen. It was only a few moments when she saw the monkey alive and well, telling them about the plan against the unknown enemy.

"Oh this? Yeah it's him." He chuckled and took some pipe on the ground.

"Why?" Buttercup asked confused with dozens of question on her head. "WHY?!"

She looked at him, tears about to burst. But she shouldn't. He'd only look at her as weak.

"Why? Because I'm a villain. It's me." He answered casually like it was just some easy question.

"WHY?!" She screamed to the top of her throat, fuming with anger as she clench her hammer tightly.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to know why he is doing this.

'Didn't he promise to behave? Didn't he promise to be good? Didn't he told me that he loves me? Was that a lie? Was it all a lie? Was it the plan to break me like this? Did he know? Did he really love me?'

With that tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You're that lonely to see this monkey dead? What are you his bitch?" he laughed and launched onto her. He hit her on the head, hard causing her to fell rapidly on the ground creating a crater.

She stood staggering. Anger, confusion, disappointment filled her.

"So this is it huh?" she whispered to herself head low as tears stopped flowing.

"You said something ugly?" he asked cockily and attacked her again by giving a blow towards her stomach in which she quickly evaded and elbowed him on his neck.

"Shit!" He cursed as he could feel the pain on his neck. "You bitch."

"No, you're the bitch." She said with an empty smile then lounged onto him and giving him a blow with her hammer on the head. He fell flat on his face and groaned and before he knew it she hit him flat with the hammer causing him to cough blood.

"Shit." He cursed.

Buttercup immediately pulled him by his collar and threw him on the side making the wall break and collapsed.

"Is that all you got?" she asked stepping on his head.

"Fuck you." he cursed. He could feel his skull breaking.

'Shit. How come she's this strong?' he asked himself as he gasped for air.

"Did you…" she tried to ask but she can't. After all she's afraid of the answer. "Where's the chip?"

"It's probably decoded already." He laughed with some blood.

She couldn't take it. Seeing him like this. She wanted to reach to him and hug him. Tell him that he'll be fine.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked again.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Please tell me." She cried she couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to flow from her eyes. Her heart was aching. She wish he'd understand why.

"So you're really his bitch huh." He smirked as he felt her tears fall on his face. They were warm unlike his. "Why the heck are you crying?"

She didn't respond. She wants to stop but she can't. She took her foot off of him and went to a corner not so far in case he'll escape.

'Why does it have to be him?' she asked herself as she wipe her tears away but to no avail.

"What's wrong with her?" Butch asked himself as he tried to sit at least.

He looked at himself. He's right foot was twisted, an arm dislocated, some fingers crushed, a few ribs broken, and his skull almost broken.

"Just give me a few minutes to heal myself and I'll finish you, you bitch." He whispered to himself as he twist his foot right back to place and his arm. His body was healing rapidly and he looked at her just to check if she noticed but she didn't. All he saw was Buttercup still crying her heart out.

"Idiot." He smirked though seeing her back while crying reminded him of the first fight he ever had with Kaoru.

* * *

" _Hey c'mon stop crying." He pleaded and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around but she pushed him away and had her back onto him._

" _Fine! We kissed alright! But it was nothing!" he argued in return Kaoru stared at him with eyes that says murder._

" _Nothing? It was nothing?! C'MON BUTCH! You FUCKING enjoyed it! You liar!" She said shoving him. "You had your tongue out for that bitch!"_

" _She was the one who kissed me!" he reasoned._

" _Then fucking shove her off like the whore she is!" She yelled tears started to fall again as she remembered the scene in front of her. "If I hadn't passed by, you… you wouldn't have stopped."_

" _I'm sorry, okay. Please." He pleaded._

" _Nope. We're done." With that she left his apartment and run fast._

 _Butch stood still. He couldn't comprehend what she just said._

" _Done? SHIT!" He ran after her and caught her in an embrace._

" _Let go of me you bastard!" She screamed trying to push him but she can't. She didn't want to._

" _Kaoru please don't leave me." He said turning her around. "I won't do it again I promise! Please don't leave me! I love you! I love you! I love you! Please don't leave me. You're my everything."_

 _He pleaded on his knees as his tears began to fall. The thought of losing the only person making him want to live, leave him scares him more than death itself._

" _Please don't leave me alone…" He said on sobs. "I'll be good. I promise."_

 _Kaoru bent down and kissed him in reply._

" _Don't ever be bad again." She whispered. "I love you too."_

* * *

'I shouldn't be thinking of that here. This is for Kaoru.'

" _Do you think there'll be a time I could walk outside with you without those stares?"_

'We'll be free once this is over.'

" _I'll do something about it."_

His hands being completely healed, took his knife off its sheath.

"After all a power Puff can't die with just a bullet." He whispered to himself grinning with the perfect weapon in hand, the knife given by Him before he was completely captured. "Goodbye Buttercup"

With that he threw the knife straight to her.

She turned around, ready to ask him but was surprise by the knife on her chest. She fell feeling her heart failing her, her breathing uneven trying its best to live.

"Butch" She breathe silently as blood started to come out of her mouth and nose.

"Any last request?" He asked cocking his head.

"Did you love her?" She asked confusing the male.

"Who?"

"Kaoru" She coughed as she could feel her body loose its strength.

"How'd did you know her?!" He yelled and grabbed her by her collar. "DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER?!"

'He doesn't have to know… but he'll look for me.' Buttercup thought to herself. 'It's better than him blaming himself.'

"It's okay. Nothing bad happened to her. I saw her at school. She was bragging." She said as she touched his cheeks. "She said that her boyfriend was the best. And that she'll love him… always."

Butch dropped her, confused as to what she's just said.

"What's her deal?"

Buttercup lied on the floor motionless, not even a single twitch. He took his knife, making the blood flow from her wound.

After a few moments Boomer dialed him. And the plan was in action. Him was to be set free.

"I can't wait to see Kaoru after this." He said to himself smiling from ear to ear excited to see his girl as he was flying towards the laboratory.

A bomb caused an explosion to occur on the professor's laboratory, causing panic over the town. Him who was imprisoned inside was awaken due to the code that was retrieved. The rescue mission was a success. All people were panicking trying to leave the city. The Puffs were down by one but that didn't stop them from capturing Him again. The death of buttercup was the drive they had to capture or even kill Him if they can. The rowdy Ruffs were captured and detained in cells made especially for them.

"Can I at least see someone?" Butch pleaded in front of Blossom who only looked at him with hateful eyes.

"Why would I do that?" She asked venom on her tongue.

"Please." He pleaded making Blossom almost spit harsh words towards him that was stopped by Bubbles.

"And who would that be?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Matsubara Kaoru."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU MOCKING US? HUH?!" She burst not being able to keep it inside her, making Bubbles hold her to stop her from attacking Butch. "YOU WANT TO SEE HER?! LIKE I'D LET YOU! After what you've done?! NO WAY!"

"If this is all a joke to you, you better stop! This is not funny." Bubbles cried as the urge to kill the man in front of her is tempting her.

"Please! Just let me see Kaoru. She's probably worried about me." He cried.

"What's wrong with you?" Blossom asked in disgust.

"I tried calling her before but she wouldn't answer."

Bubbles gasped in surprise. She remembered something about Kaoru… saying that she was meeting someone important. A man that she loves.

"You have her number?" Blossom asked confused at the man in front of him.

"She's my lover, please!" He pleaded head low as he can't stop his tears from falling.

"Give us a moment." Bubbles said pulling Blossom out of the room. "What are we going to do?"

"The knife" Blossom said breathing heavily "The knife didn't kill her immediately right? That's what professor said! She didn't tell him!"

"What are going to do?!" Bubbles asked with panic. "Why didn't she tell him?!"

"What do you want me to do?! PUT BUTTERCUP'S CORPSE IN FRONT OF HIM SO HE'LL UNDERSTAND?!" Blossom yelled angrily at her. "Do you remember his face when he confessed he killed Buttercup?! Do you!?"

Bubbles gulp remembering the hateful memory. "I did."

"HE was smirking! He was so proud of it! He deserves to fucking know that she's dead AND IT'S BY HIS OWN HANDS!"

"Blossom! She didn't tell him! Even if she was dying!" Bubbles reasoned out tears falling from her eyes.

"I DON'T CARE! He deserves to be punished." Blossom ended and made her way towards the room where they place the knife. And went straight back to Butch's prison cell.

"Can I see her?" he asked eyes swollen from his cries.

'He's not the only one hurting here.' She said to herself and placed the knife on the table in front of Butch.

"You know this knife right?" Blossom asked.

"Yes. It's mine. Like I said, Him gave it to me." He answered confused why this is all brought back again. "Can I see her?"

'He's not the only one hurting, Momoko. He deserved it even if Kaoru doesn't want it to be like this.'

"This was the knife that killed her. You understand?"

Butch paled at the statement given by her.

"I— I don't. The knife was with me all the time. There's no way somebody… else could use it." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

" _Did you love her?"_

"No no no! It can't be! PLEASE! TELL ME SHE"S ALIVE!" He cried scared by the thoughts that echoes in his mind. "PLEASE!"

" _Please tell me."_

"NO PLEASE!"

" _She'll love him… always."_

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

After him was defeated for the first time by the Puffs, he was immediately thrown out of earth. But while in eternity in space, Him was accidentally absorbed by a black hole causing him to go back to time and reach earth just a few months after he was banished. There he started a new plan. Gathering all monsters again he devised a plan to kill the Puffs and he gave this job to the Ruffs. He mutilated and recreated them all over again. He gave them weapons he devised himself especially for the murder.

Seeing his sons being deceived, Mojo went to Utonium and told him the upcoming danger. Again chaos was in Townsville. They captured Him again but the Ruffs escaped leaving Mojo heavily injured. To avoid the same catastrophe to happen again, they locked him in a room filled electricity that resembles that of the white light. These were created by the new belts but this caused the belt to lose its power temporarily making it seems like the Puffs disappeared with the other monsters still wrecking around.

Utonium seeing this devised a group composed of scientist, geniuses and trusted people from the military that would protect the city when the Puffs can't. They're called the Scientia.

* * *

AN: hey guys! thanks for reading this *sends out kisses* avoid if you don't like kisses. so anyway this was something i just wrote because i listened to the song in my history cuz my friend borrowed my phone and all and made me listened to them then i immediately got hooked with it just by the first line of the song. LOL anyway i actually planned that One step (my other story check it out if you have time) would end like this but then i wasn't that cruel so i decided not to. and also to the fact that if i don't write this down right away it will slowly fade away. and thus i ended up not sleeping like planned (i was about to take a nap) and forgot to have lunch ahahahha i was surprised that there was no sun anymore. anyway thanks for reading. let me hear your thoughts by commenting! BYE!


End file.
